nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Damned Redemption
Written by Violetofen4. ---- In brief, I grew tired and bored of writing about Dead Redemption-esque stories. I'm changing up the pace a bit with a brand new take on Richtofen's universe, suggesting and keeping closely more to the canon than what I've already written. Enjoy. Chapter 1 Well, it was cold and uneasy, my childhood. From a young age, I was forbidden to go outside. My parents said that I was "special". I drowned out my anger by ripping and tearing at stuffed toys provided for me. Then, they sent me away. I went to a room covered with the color gray. I had a window covered with bars. Every now and then, I saw other children who were in other rooms. They were a lot like me, quiet, unhappy, but most of them had that distant, milky film over their eyes. When I looked at myself in a mirror, I was always upset at my ominous bright green eyes. I didn't like to look different. This difference, my crazed green eyes, my chestnut brown hair, and my sullen, hollow features from fear and anger made me feel greatly unlike anyone else. I wasn't like anyone because I was me. And I didn't like myself. I was constantly in a war with myself, wondering how and why my parents were willing to give me away. Vague memories they were now, in my little gray room. Outside, the wind stirred snowflakes over the barren trees. I longed to reach out and touch one, know how it felt, the warmth or if it was cold. Were snowflakes cold? I had an instructor who asked me to call her Ms. Annelise. Ms. Annelise worked diligently from when I first entered to supply me with books, and to be able to read and write until someone was "able enough" to adopt me. I asked her once why I was constantly locked in this room. Ms. Annelise had the same answer as my parents: I was "special." But I was tired of being special! I wanted to be free of this room with a dreary bed and books. As I had read once in a great story, freedom was everyone's right, unless you've done wrong. What had I done wrong to deserve being kept in a cage like a circus animal, to be looked and laughed at because I was different? And one day I would find my freedom. Wouldn't I? Chapter 2 Winter turned to spring, and spring to summer. It was the wettest summer I had ever laid eyes on through my window. It was raining, most certainly, at least twice a week. I miserably stared from my windowsill, then turned to the small cookie they had left on my desk. Happy birthday to me, ''I decided in my mind. I was 8 years old. 4 years since I was admitted to the Children's Orphanage for the Mentally Disabled. Over time I had to suck up the fact that my parents were never, ever, coming back for me. They promised they'd be back an hour later, and never returned for me. It didn't bother me much anymore, I returned to my scribbled drawings which I drew all over my papers, my books, and my story writing. I ripped one of my stories once, and read it to myself, ''Once there was a little boy who was sad because no one loved him and he was alone he wanted to go outside he never got to touch sunlight wants family he wants friends Anguished by my writing, I had tore it to bits and threw it away, then sobbed to myself until they came in my room to see what was the matter. I ran for the doorway in a desperate hassle. One of the workers grabbed me, and I shrieked in terror, trying to escape. That day they decided letting me read and write was too dangerous. They moved me to a different room. One without windows. One without gray walls, books, or paper. I quickly missed my things that had been dear to me. This room was white and soft. The bed was gently framed. They claimed it was so I couldn't hurt myself. They put a special jacket on me, which I screamed until they took it off. I wanted to be left alone. There wasn't anything wrong with me. Ms. Annelise no longer visited me. Instead there was a new woman, who was almost just as nice, but something about her walking fashion, as if she was ditsy, and her fancy clothing, made me uncomfortable. She said she was considering adopting me. I didn't want her. Her name was Ms. Thaddimire, and was a war widow. She wanted a child in her life to keep the wealth in the family. She was a bit snooty, but also seemed unfaltered. Ms. Thaddimire, when I asked her why she would want to adopt me, said I was the least crazy of this lot, and wanted to be seen as great for helping a needy child. I scowled at that. Needy? The only thing I needed was to get out of here, this crazy, miserable place. But she kept her word. She adopted me alright, but I refused to change my name from Edward Richtofen. When she told me I had to, I refused again. I kept going until she vowed to change Richtofen to my middle name, and my full name was to be Edward Richtofen Thaddimere. I felt ashemed and miserable. I wanted to keep the last fragments of my mysterious past on me! But I gave in and obeyed her orders. I was to become that petty rich kid who also happened to have temper issues. Great, right? No. I hated it. I was required to be very quiet and cordious, not allowed to express myself. She allowed me to read and write but told me to "keep my stories to myself." Soon I saw my future unraveled before me, over and over, in a chain of fancy parties and doing Ms. Thaddimere's biddings. I had to get out of there. Being careful in the middle of the night, I took my backpack, all my paper, pencils, and crayons, and I grabbed three books, and went into the vault in the back of the mansion. I made sure to take enough sustainable money, but not too much to be noticed. Ms. Thaddimere would have to find some other child to spoil and loiter. I took my share of the cash, then went to the kitchen, grabbing a bag of dried fruit, my pocket knife, crackers, and two bottles of water. This would keep me alive for now. I sighed almost silently as I exited through a downstairs window. It was raining. In fact, it was storming. I was glad I brought a jacket and a raincoat. I could hear every few seconds the crash of thunder, but the sound eased me. I felt the wet rain against my face. Freedom! At last! I could feel raindrops for the first time in my life. A wide grin crossed my face, I was relieved. No more gray or white rooms, fancy clothing. Just myself and the outdoors! "Freedom!" I screamed. I was certain with the thunder outside no one could hear me, so I repeated it again. "Freedom!" And I would remember that moment of triumph for the rest of my life. Chapter 3 It was getting colder now again. I, using my 7-tier pocket knife, had learned from one of my survival books, how to make snare traps. Rabbits were easier to catch. They tasted great when I cooked them with a flame made from my flint rock. I had found a bunch of these rocks out by the rockier, hillier part of the woods. It was now I was feeling my first snowflakes. I assumed Ms. Thaddimire stopped looking for me, as no one really did. I was as forgotten as time. But I needed to leave. People were beginning to cut down my woods to build more homes. I could hear them with their yelling and their chopping, then building, and it made me unhappy. When I finally left, I encountered a city. Everyone looked fancy and happy, but when bumped into me, they frowned upon me and asked me where my parents were. I would reply, "At home," which was a lie, and they'd carry on. There were other boys and girls playing at a park. I scaled a tree and watched from above. They played in the snow, laughing, having fun and enjoying themselves. I longed suddenly to have a part in this. For the first time ever, I didn't feel alone. I wasn't the only child with bright eyes, not the milky dull ones I had seen at the orphanage. I never saw any children so...happy. Suddenly there was a boy, two of them, staring at me. I watched distantly, hudding against the branches. "Why are you up in a tree?" one of them called. I shook my head. "I don't play!" I replied. Which was true, I never have played. The two young boys exchanged a glance. The other boy spoke to me. "Why don't you play?" he asked. "I never have." I shrugged, but stayed perched on my tree. "What's your name? I'm Ludvig Maxis!" the second boy added. I thought about this for a moment. Edward Richtofen Thaddimire, I almost said, but then growled silently to myself. I was no longer a Thaddimire, I never would be. "Edward Richtofen," I replied, forcing a smile on my face. The boys both grinned. "And I'm Markus Groph!" the other boy squeaked. MORE COMING SOON Category:Violetofen4's Fan Fictions Category:Violetofen4